Are you scare yet, Keitaro?
by MonoSheep
Summary: AU: What if he found a fourth job in the Fazbear Pizzeria?
1. Chapter 1

Nobody thought about the FNAF and Love Hina Crossover, but I decided to run an experiment on this one.

Summary: AU: What if he found a fourth job in the Fazbear Pizzeria?

I don't own FNAF or Love Hina and I hoped you enjoyed this. There's no pairing.

Special thanks go to Yoshi3000 for BetaReader chadtayor020.

Beta-Read and Edited by Chadtayor020.

* * *

Are you scared yet, Keitaro?

Part 1

I have fired from three jobs thanks to Mitsune's antics and I decided to go against my aunt's wishes. I don't care if it's a risky business when it comes to the night shift and no one gave me a reason. I regretted not evicting Mitsune when she used me as a piggy bank and it's not enough when the bank agreed to freeze my accounts. I don't want to risk my money draining for the fourth time, but they didn't reimburse me back.

It sucked.

My bank's security was too lax and I couldn't tolerate a risk when we were at the risk losing the Hinata House. None of the girls put in any effort to help me out of the situation and assumed that I'm responsible. Well, it's obvious that my aunt doesn't mean that she cheered for me.

With no other choice, I took the security guard job in the children's restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant. It's innocent throughout the day, but it's strange how I walked by this restaurant in the night.

I felt like someone was watching and a voice chimed, "Are you alright?"

Nobody was around at night, but I swore when I saw the purple and green eyes peering in through the window in the night.

Each night, I walked by the restaurant and the voices chimed concern. I was injured, but I tried to assume that I was immortal, but they saw through me without a reason. I responded that I'm fine, but the voice chimed that I'm lying. It sounded like a little kid, but it's strange when I saw a silhouette watching me.

Yes, I was assaulted and bullied, but I tried to hold it in when I didn't want to let down my grandmother. It's a rare chance when someone showed concern for my health. The eyes watched over me, but it gave me a chill down my spine.

I don't seem to have a choice since we were going to lose the property if the debt isn't paid.

 _Regular POV_

Keitaro looked at the "Now Hiring" sign on electric doors and he looked around to make sure nobody was following him. The minor Mitsune hid among the crowd when she watched Keitaro head inside. She tried to enter the restaurant but felt the cold breeze blast into her.

Something told her to stop and she got an unwelcoming feeling when she swore that she heard a voice.

"You aren't welcome here," a voice chimed as the wind blew again.

"Dude, it's summer! What's going on?" Mitsune thought.

Mitsune tried to step foot inside and decided to go against this when she felt the chill down her spine as if she was not welcome. She decided to either head home or con someone else.

A few minutes later, Keitaro was victorious when he landed a job as a security guard. It was strange how Mitsune didn't follow him inside and he dreaded to head back to Hinata House.

-Time Skip-

The manager stopped him before Keitaro had a chance to purchase the ticket back to the Hinata City. He offered him a hotel room to stay in to avoid a long trip without wasting his funds. Keitaro assured him it was no big deal.

-Later on-

-Hinata Tea House-

Haruka wasn't thrilled when she received a called from him.

Keitaro turned the tables when Mitsune fired him from three jobs, but it was not only this when she drained his accounts for the third time. His account was frozen to avoid history repeating itself and to avoid further mistakes, but she planned to transfer his account to a better bank. He didn't have a choice.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Haruka said concerned.

"I know the risk, but you didn't tell me the reason behind this," Keitaro pointed out, "I'd rather not inform the girls about this since this is my chance to pay the debt. From what I remembered, my grandmother didn't inform you either did she? You know the consequences if I don't pay the debt."

Haruka's heart sunk down when her nephew ended the call.

"Granny, why?" Haruka shook her head.

-Hinata House-

Mitsune returned home in one piece but double checked if anyone followed right behind her. Her antics failed when she tried to come inside the children's restaurant. She couldn't wait to inform the others about their manager's new job.

TBC

* * *

Well, I disliked Seta with a passion since he used Keitaro to get close to his aunt. It's wrong on many levels when Seta isn't a great father since he threw the responsibility to Keitaro, but he didn't discipline Sarah.

Well, I don't touch the FNAF fanfiction, but I watched others play through the games. I laughed at their reactions when they received a jump scare, but the most scariest ones. I considered Circus Baby through the trailer and should I include the animatronics from the Sister's Location?

She and Seta won't be in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: It will take me a while to update the chapter, but what's your pick?

Should it be based on the video games, novels or an AU?

To the Guest and Grand Spirit Master: Thank you for your reviews, but I also thanked those who "followed" or "favorited" the new story.

To Mizukodai: I know that I have a problem with my grammar, but it doesn't give you the right to make a one-sentence review. I like good criticism and your review isn't one of them.

I stopped writing and became uneasy about writing, what if I posted a new story or a chapter. I stopped writing since I was concerned about how people will react to this, but it doesn't bother me anymore.

If you have issues, I wish you would write a bold criticism on what's wrong with the story and what I can improve on. If you don't like this story, then I will advise you to not read it.

I'm going to ignore you like a plague.

Beta-Read and Editing on 7/14/2018 by chadtayor020

I don't own:  
FNAF or Love Hina

* * *

Part 2

-Hinata House: Common Room-

After Mitsune told Naru, Motoko, and Kaolla that Keitaro gained a job, she didn't tell them that she caused their manager get fired three times and it's not only this. Keitaro took action and closed his account down from a lax security bank account. He didn't open an account for the fourth time but transferred to a different bank. His account wasn't closed down, but frozen to make sure that there was no withdrawal.

The teller was fired and escorted out of the property against his will by a security guard.

She was banned from the bank and forced to repay the funds stolen from their landlord's bank account. She doesn't want to think about the second option nor figured out on what happened to the teller. She was escorted by security guards when the customer recognized her from the bar.

She wasn't aware that Keitaro watched as she tried to use her charms to withdraw his money.

What's the plan?

"Should we warn them?"

-Keitaro's Hotel Room-

With his account frozen, Mitsune wasn't going to withdraw any money when he agreed to put in extra security in his new bank. His manager advised him to not waste money and time going back and forth between the Hinata House to his new workplace. He provided him with a hotel room that's a safe distance to his workplace and didn't let him come to work on the first day.

His aunt wasn't thrilled when he disobeyed her order. He told her straight and she didn't question his decision. He was able to relax for the first time without being bombarded with accusations by the tenants.

It's the first time he's been away from the Hinata House, but it's for the better. He doesn't feel safe when he knows the peace will not last long if they track him down and drag him back without reason. What's the best way to celebrate?

He took a warm shower and headed straight to bed to get some shut-eye. He couldn't grasp why he had a feeling that whispered behind his back.

 _"Poor idiot isn't going to last longer than five nights?"_

 _"They hired another victim, I doubt that he's going to survive five nights."_

 _"Especially once they reveal their true selves in the night! They are truly Yokai(s)."_

He doesn't understand the feeling why they called him a "poor victim" when he was hired to work in the children's restaurant. He doesn't know about what was wrong when he felt a warm welcome as he stepped foot inside the restaurant.

He wasn't aware during the interview, Mitsune tried to come inside and was forced to leave when she felt unwelcome for a strange reason. He relaxed on the bed too assured that nothing would go wrong. He couldn't let his guard down if he forced to sleep with one eye open.

He knew the tenants would bombard him with questions like, "Where was he?"

They won't listen to his reasons and attack him without a reason. History will repeat and he won't allow this to happen.

From what he remembered, they refused to help him cover the debt, but didn't know about what's going to become the next step.

All he could do right now was watch the television to help him relax before he fell asleep. He didn't know about what he needed to prepare for orientation, it won't start until tomorrow.

-Fazbear's Pizzeria-

After the last patrons left, the manager locked the restaurant's door to prevent anyone from coming in. He flipped the sign from "Open" to "Closed" before the phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"It's from the Urashima Bakery Shop Michael," the voice chimed.

"Thank you, Mangle," the manager smiled.

 _The Manager's POV_

Right on schedule, since I refused to allow my business partner's son return to his hell hole. I answered the call and was relieved that it was only his father.

I wished that he had called me sooner.

I'm willing to let their son work full-time at the pizzeria, but I wasn't quick enough.

I thought it was nothing, but it was a serious matter if I didn't disregard the rumors.

 _Flashback_

I witnessed the footage when Keitaro slammed down on the ground and there was not a scratch on him. He got back up and walked back without question.

"Are you alright?" the voice belonged to Toy Chica.

It's not common for Toy Chica to ask an adult in concern, but it's the first.

 _Flashback Ended._

Nobody stopped him or called for an ambulance and I wouldn't blame it on the Security Guard. He couldn't get too distracted when his life was on the line. Their habits are hard to break out since they suffered from PTSD.

After I forced to replay the footage in my head, nobody survived after their head hit the concrete and get back up. I tried to test the theory out, but I wouldn't call Keitaro a "Superman" if Foxy referred to him as this.

He's a human and not an animatronic or an alien from another planet.

-Regular POV

-Time Skipped-

The manager finished the call from his Business Partner and hung up the phone. Mangles watched the manager take extra security measures before he headed straight home.

"Freddy won't like the news," Mangle thought.

-Meanwhile-

-Hinata House: Dining Room-

Shinobu said, "I prepared dinner for them, but they decided to change their mind to get pizza."

Shinobu was certain that it was a waste, but decided to eat the food alone. She didn't want any involvement in their schemes when they used an excuse to run an errand. She knew that was a lie when Mitsune, Motoko, and Naru decided to track down where Keitaro's new job was.

They tried to convince them to come, but Kaolla turned them down.

"Ungrateful bitches," Shinobu murmured.

She didn't put Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune's food inside the refrigerator and decided to leave their dishes on the table. Shinobu picked the three emptied dishes and went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

-Hinata House: Common Room-

Haruka didn't give the tenants the news yet and doesn't believe the "errand" excuse. She considered it irresponsible for them to leave Shinobu and Kaolla unattended alone in the Hinata House. Haruka got a hint that they weren't going to go for pizza and they were going after Keitaro.

After dinner, she advised Shinobu to not put their food in the refrigerator and leave it out in the open. They would be forced to learn a lesson the hard way and she didn't care if the food became rotten while it was left out. It's a fitting punishment for abandoning two children and ditching dinner for their selfish antics.

"I hope it's not too late," Haruka thought.

Haruka grabbed the phone and made a quick phone call.

-Fazbear Pizzeria-

Meanwhile, in Fazbear Pizzeria, the manager finished with the extra security measures and prepared to leave through the front entrance. He expected to go home before twelve o'clock and a taxi pulled up next to the pizzeria. It's closing time and why would someone come here at this hour?

Unless they came to rob the restaurant. He didn't allow them to come inside as he headed up the stairs to the Security Office. He looked through the surveillance camera's entrance to see Mitsune, Motoko, and Naru come out of the taxi.

 _-Outside of Fazbear Pizzeria-_

"Is this the place where he's working right now?" Naru said to Mitsune.

Mitsune nodded as she kept her distance between herself and the restaurant. Motoko looked around and felt a chill down her spine as she gripped her sword in place. She remained on guard as they walked up to the children's restaurant and felt like they were being watched.

Motoko and Naru looked around to see if anyone prepared to ambush them or not. Mitsune took her time as she feels uncomfortable going near the restaurant, but planned to go home.

Naru insulted the pizzeria, "This is a poor place to work at."

"Ah, nobody wants to hire the poor perverted bastard at their workplace," Naru remarked, but Mitsune flinched, "They hired at him at a cheap restaurant."

Mitsune thought, "Yeah, I'm at fault here."

Mitsune won't admit her mistake to her friends and wished that they didn't drag her with them to locate the new place. They couldn't notice the eyes peering behind the tinted window.

"Uh, can we go home?" Mitsune asked, "We need to go home."

"Go home? We came all this way to warn the manager that he made the biggest mistake in hiring him! "Motoko replied, "We don't want him to give any children bad ideas or see him taking advantage of his female employees."

Mitsune couldn't believe what she's hearing, she wanted to protest this. Sadly, she admitted that she caused Keitaro to get fired from his job three times and her antics weren't going to work. She didn't tell them that the bank expected that she pay back the money that she stole from his account. She couldn't believe her two best friends would go so far to ruin his chance to pay back the debt.

"Fine," Mitsune angered, "Have your way! Don't come crying to me if your self-proclaimed justice plan gets derailed!"

She doesn't want to go near the restaurant when it's giving her an unwelcoming vibe. The voice chimed in her sub-conscious to leave and felt the chill down her spine. She knew someone was watching them but doesn't want to sound afraid. She doesn't know why she felt angry and realized that she sobered up.

She wished that Motoko and Naru didn't talk her into joining them to warn the manager for a petty reason. She was angry when she realized she hadn't eaten anything yet for dinner and the fact Naru used a petty excuse caused Shinobu to get upset. It included abandoning two children for their selfish antics. She tried to change their minds on the long drive from the inn to the children's restaurant.

"They preached that they were protecting the girls, but they abandoned them in the Hinata House," Mitsune thought, "I wished that they didn't drag me into this mess, but I don't want to go near this place. It's the only place that has ever made me feel unwelcome. No, it's not going to happen."

With no other choice, Mitsune decided to leave her friends to their own devices and headed back home.

"What's her problem?" Naru asked.

"I think the atmosphere got the better of her," Motoko answered.

"What a scaredy cat," Naru insulted.

-Fazbear Pizzeria: Security Room-

"Couldn't be the atmosphere?" the manager thought curiously.

 _-Flashback-_

After the interview, he checked the footage when the dirty-blonde haired woman tried to enter the restaurant. Something prevented her as she seemed to be forced to turn away and left.

 _-Flashback Ended-_

The manager focused on the surveillance camera's restaurant entrance. He's not stupid enough to let the girls come inside without any reason and they aren't coming here for a simple talk. If one carried a sword, they are nothing less than a threat and he knows the rumors from Hinata City.

He picked up the phone and called the police, but a brown furry hand stopped him before he had a chance.

The manager refused to turn around, but it's not even 12 o'clock yet.

"I got a better idea," a voice chimed.

Then the phone rang.

Part 2 Ended

* * *

Question: Which location is more suitable for the Fazbear Pizzeria other than Kyoto, Hinata City, or Tokyo?

The restaurant doesn't need to be in a city, but it could be in the town or village. If it's real or fictional, I'm okay if they have a reference if it's from an anime or video game.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I apologized for not updating this chapter but hesitated to post it before I sent it to chadtayor020 for the beta read. Part 3 and 4 must go through different drafts before this final draft, but I'm ashamed that I didn't choose the location from the beginning.

I didn't want to the location to be in the Hinata City but it's simple. I didn't want this location to near the Hinata House since this topic talked about the location for four months. I agreed with my beta reader to use Kyoto since it's the same location with Urashima Confectionary Store and God's Cry School.

I didn't want to lose interest in the story due to the lack of the location, but I thanked chadtayor020 on this suggestion.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF nor Love Hina._

 _Special thanks go to chadtayor020, but an apology to him for rushing Part 3 and 4 to him._

* * *

 _ **Part 3**_

The manager knows on who the hand and voice belonged to. He didn't turn around nor stared at Freddy Fazbear who was right behind him. He focused on the monitor where Naru and Motoko carried the conversation on what their next move would be. It's a foolish mistake if they recorded through the surveillance camera.

"Mangles told us that no Security Guard for the night, will these two do?" Freddy asked, "These aren't customers since the business closed for the night."

The manager realized what Freddy meant.

"We can't go back home," Naru's voice said, "I wonder if the hotel will let us stay for the night."

The manager's blood went cold when he couldn't let them go near the hotel.

"Time is ticking," Freddy said coldly.

* * *

-With Keitaro-

A simple phone call disturbed Keitaro from his sleep and there's no Caller ID to tell on whose calling him at this time. He forced himself to rush out of bed and answered the phone call. To his surprise, it was his aunt, who informed him that Naru, Motoko, and Mitsune ditched dinner to get some pizza. Keitaro told his aunt that the restaurant closed, but why would they want to drag their empty-stomachs to here?

It's a long way out from the Hinata City and there's no way that the restaurant will give them the VIP treatment. It's not open for 24-hours; when it's a petty excuse to go after him.

It's ridiculous on how they disregarded the serious situation and tried to pressure him to pay the debt. It seemed very ridiculous to him to destroy an opportunity of getting a job to pay off the debt. It wasn't worth the effort on ditching Shinobu's homemade food for a simple pizza either. What are they up to?

He doesn't know but thanked his aunt for the warning before he hung up the phone.

Since this call caused him to lose his sleep since he knows that they are up-to-no-good for their self-proclaimed justice.

He couldn't let them destroy this opportunity on the fourth job nor let them ruin his chance either.

"Do something or he will get hurt," he felt the voice spoken to him at the back of his head.

For a time, he took up the phone.

"Hello, do you need room service, Sir Urashima?"

"No, I needed to give you a warning," Keitaro said seriously, "I don't want to be blamed for your hotel's reputation to sink down lower, but they are three girls who are planning to "teach me a lesson" from the Hinata House."

"Say no more," Keitaro was surprised on how the receptionist's voice turned from a calm to a serious tone, "I'm not going to tolerate anyone threatening a guest without a reason nor let our reputation brought to shame for their own selfish antics. Don't worry, you are in good hands. Now, you relax if you couldn't sleep. We can have a servant come into your room to give you a cup of warm milk. So, please let us do the worrying about your safety."

Keitaro thanked the receptionist and hung up the phone. He wanted to believe the receptionist and wondered if the receptionist understood the danger of these two girls. He imagined the receptionist not doing anything and laughed as if it's a joke.

Keitaro was very unsure if the receptionist took the threat seriously. The hotel could be considered the second place where he felt welcome and safe for the first time before the restaurant. He compared this to the Hinata House and how he allowed the girls to treat him without any remorse for their actions.

The phone rang again.

Keitaro hesitated, but he hoped that it's not Kaolla Su traced his call down to his location. Keitaro put on a shirt and decided to head straight to down to talk the receptionist.

The last thing he doesn't want to deal with.

He doesn't want to get fired from his fourth job.

* * *

-Flashback-

"You got fired from three jobs in a day," the manager said in shock, "How?"

Keitaro thanked his kami that he didn't interview in public since he couldn't bear people give him a disappointing stare or talking behind his back. He wished that the manager chose a less-creepy room where they interviewed and ate pizza at the same time.

A sane person won't last long if it's the room meant to dismantle or mantle from the old to new animatronics. The heads were on the walls to the shelves as if he was being judged. He doesn't feel nervous and couldn't lie to a manager who wanted a clear answer.

The animatronics' arms hung from the ceilings.

The eyeballs, ears, noses, or any small parts were in their labeled jars above the workbench.

Under the workbench, the tails and legs were in their labeled boxes.

Behind Keitaro contained a clothing accessories closet and a glass cabinet containing faceless mannequins with hairstyle wigs. He hoped Mitsune wasn't hiding among the mannequins and hoped she didn't try anything to destroy his chance.

He didn't enter the crime scene either since red and black liquid splattered on the floor. The manager told him that:

"The manager fired me thanks to Mitsune's antics without a question and reason."

"Well, that's stupid! Your three managers needed to kick her out instead of firing you without a reason. I won't fire you if this woman tries to cause trouble."

The interview went smoothly, but the manager asked the last question, he questioned Keitaro's morale if he allowed others to take advantage of him.

None of the three managers asked the question through his interview after they hired him.

The manager sighed when he murmured something under his breath. He wasn't going to fire him for ridiculous reasons and he pretended Keitaro wasn't his business partner's son. He pretended Keitaro was a normal person looking for a job to pay the bills and support the family, minus the debt.

"…"

"Come on, an individual has to have a stable goal to give them a motivation to live the life, and I'm not going to mock you for this," the manager said.

"What if I told that my motivation is to be reunited with my Promise Girl in Tokyo University and get married?"

The manager frowned, "Do you have any idea who's your Promise Girl?"

"No," Keitaro answered.

"Anyone told you who is your Promise Girl?"

"I assumed it's Mitsumi Otohime until she..."

"Keitaro, this is an unstable morale if anyone didn't take the liberty into telling you who's your Promise Girl," the manager said, "Then your grandmother and friend keeping you in the dark. It doesn't feel right when the childhood promise needs to be buried since it is invalidated. I know you want to achieve your goal of going to Tokyo University, but do you have a stable objective reason?"

"…"

Keitaro hesitated.

"Do you have an alternate goal instead of this childhood promise?" the manager asked firmly and Keitaro shook his head as he ate his third pizza slice.

The manager knows Tokyo University was difficult to come inside and the childhood promise invalidated. He wouldn't blame Keitaro if he was manipulated against his will nor let others treat him like a doormat. He was determined to get Keitaro's priorities straightened out and prove that he was able to move on.

The last thing, he didn't want to deal with.

His business partner's son ended up in the morgue and he didn't do anything about this. He didn't want to become like late William Afton and unleash a vendetta against the wrongdoers.

Keitaro flinched when he heard a music box playing but the manager assured him it was nothing. Little did Keitaro know, a golden Freddy Fazbear's head levitated as the glowing eyes peering in the darkness. A mannequin came out of the jack-in-the-box but blended in dark corners of the room.

-Flashback Ended-

Keitaro used the elevator to get from his floor to the first floor. He remembered that his manager advised him that he needed his life straightened out for him. He wanted to confirm if the receptionist knew what he knows about what's going on.

Once he arrived, he encountered a black long haired woman who wore a purple and blue floral kimono. She didn't move an inch as his conscious advised him to return to his room.

He couldn't tell if she was awake or not since her front bangs covered her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" the woman responded as her head turned to face him.

Keitaro swore that he spoke to a male receptionist on the phone before he headed down. It's creepy on how the woman turned to face him without moving her body. He concluded that she had a difficult moment with the make-up as he walked up to the reception desk.

It's an awkward silence as they stood face-to-face between the desk.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, my aunt sent me a warning and I passed the warning down to the receptionist," Keitaro remained calm, "I wasn't sure if he believed me."

"…"

"I will advise you to let us do the worrying if anyone threatens your life," the woman said as it spoken in a monotone, "We won't let our guests get into danger nor disregard the threat as a joke. Please, Urashima, go back to your room and relax. Let us do the worrying."

"Do you know?"

The woman giggled creepily, "We don't turn a blind eye and assumed that it's nothing. Don't worry, we got **everything** under control."

Keitaro was creeped out at how the woman giggled, but he gave his final words, "I hope so."

Keitaro went back to the elevator and he took one last look at the woman before the elevator door closed.

After the elevator door closed, she looked both ways before she lifted her kimono up to her knees. She twirled her into the receptionist's office and closed the door behind her.

Once the door shut, she turns to the unconscious receptionist tied to the chair near the window.

She gave the glare to the receptionist and she said, "You shouldn't disregard the warning as a joke, sir."

"Ballora, where's your location?"

"Receptionist office," the woman answered calmly as she removed a purple haired wig and kimono to reveal none other than a white and blue ballerina animatronic.

She replied, "What do you think if someone thinks the warning as a joke?"

-Flashback-

Through Ballora's POV, she spied on the receptionist as he hung up the phone after Keitaro told him a warning. Instead of calling the police or doing anything, he laughed as if it was a joke. It frustrated Ballora when she knocked on the window and waited until the receptionist resumed his posture. He walked up to the window and opened the door.

The next thing he knew, he was knocked out unconscious his head slammed down on the muntin. The black haired wig fell out and revealed that the receptionist was bald. She grabbed the wig and climbed inside through the opened window.

She stripped the receptionist to his underwear and tied him into the chair.

She looked at the unconscious receptionist and said, "You shouldn't take someone's warning as a joke."

 _Flashback Ended._

"You should have killed him," a voice chimed.

"Easy for you say, Ringleader," Ballora deadpanned, "What's the point of killing him if he has a family or friends cared about him and we aren't like the others?"

"You don't have to make it a big deal about it."

"Well, I do, Ring Leader."

"You know I have a name," the Ring Leader said before Ballora hung up the phone.

 _I know, but I have no forgiveness in me for when you manipulated me to follow your plan,_ Ballora thought.

-Meanwhile in the Maintenance Room-

The Maintenance Room's lights weren't on, but the glowing green eyes illuminating the room.

"She doesn't have to be mean," a female voice said sadly.

 _-Flashback-_

"So, is this the Superman? He looked like a complete wimp, brother."

The manager thanked his lucky stars that Keitaro left at the last minute after he closed the door. He got up from the chair and pushed the cabinet aside to reveal a tilted glass prison.

"He's my business partner's son."

"What about your business partner's niece; isn't she a complete bitch?"

"It's true, but his son wasn't," he replied, "He's determined to work hard."

"Why did you test him here?"

"I wanted to see if he's truly a weak-willed man, but he's not. He's determined to get a job as he focused on me instead of the whole room. He didn't get creeped out by noises or anything, but it's required for an employee to learn how to repair or make an animatronic from scratch. No, we aren't stuffing more victims into the animatronic suits."

"…"

"Strange, how you sealed me away since I," the manager interrupted her, "Yes, I needed someone to exhume the girl's corpse from your body. I tried to give you a second chance, but you failed to live up to my expectations. You followed the dark path like our father."

"What DO you mean that I failed you? I did everyone a favor since that child had no respect or discipline. This restaurant isn't a Day Care Service where a parent drops a kid off where they do whatever the hell they want!"

"That's true, but it's unforgivable, what you did," the manager replied.

"Who else is going to teach a professor a lesson on the consequences? At least, I shut the Professor up to avoid the restaurant shutting down."

"What you did is wrong, Elizabeth."

The animatronic narrowed her green eyes and told the manager that she doesn't go by that name anymore. She reminded the manager that she doesn't carry a human name.

"I don't care if I called you Circus Baby, but you are still Elizabeth," the manager said.

"At least, they learned a lesson on the consequences; and I'm not wrong."

"No, you are wrong, Elizabeth," the manager narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to risk seeing this restaurant closed down for your fatal mistake. You need to respect others when they are trying to break out of the habits."

"Well," before she was given a chance to finish her sentence the manager pushed the cabinet back where it stood.

The manager ignored the red ponytail baby-like animatronic's complains that it's too dark as he heard banging from the glass wall.

"I don't want to hear another excuse from you," the manager said angrily, "You stopped honoring our disgraceful father and you needed to start regarding others' feelings. I don't want a second chance ruined for this fatal mistake."

The manager changed from anger to guilt, "Even if this is the Professor's fault for using the children's restaurant as a sorry excuse for the Day Care. The child didn't deserve this nor the Professor, but I couldn't let their second chance go down in vain without reason."

Nobody was around him to comfort him, minus a golden Freddy Fazbear's head behind him.

-Flashback Ended-

Through Elizabeth's POV, she stared at her former prison as the cabinet was pushed aside and the prison glass shattered.

-Meanwhile in Fazbear Pizzeria – Bar Counter-

Through Mangles' POV, she stayed behind the counter to witness the two girls talk about the next step.

"Nobody coming out," Naru said concerned.

"Are these girls stupid?" Mangles thought, "Nobody is going to open the door to them."

"I think we need to take Mitsune's example and leave it for tomorrow. It's getting late and I doubt the train will come in the morning. Not to mention, we skipped dinner and we know the consequences."

A yellow canary animatronic emerged from the kitchen as she wore a white chef's uniform instead of the pink panties and bib. Mangles gestured for her to stay where she was since she doesn't want anything to scare the girls...yet.

-Cut to the Hinata's Dinner Room-

Shinobu, Kaolla, and Haruka decided to call it a night as Naru, Motoko, and Mitsune's food was left on the table. It's going to be unappetizing on the following day as the food started decomposing.

-Cut back to Motoko and Naru-

Motoko and Naru regretted not taking Mitsune's advice when they skipped dinner to warn Keitaro's new boss. They aren't going to break into the restaurant if the surveillance cameras were all over the place. They know the consequences if the owner turned it over to the police and they imagined how their reputation will lead to a certain downfall.

"You girls shouldn't be out late," a voice said.

Naru and Motoko looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but there was no one. Naru swore that it sounded like her high school teacher as it gave them a chill down their spine.

"Should we stay in the inn for the night and wait till morning?" Motoko asked calmly.

Naru obliged since she doesn't know if it's the temperature or the environment.

?'s POV

I watched my old student and her friend heading straight to the hotel across the streets. Someone needed to tell her friend that she couldn't bring a blade in public since it carried consequences. I watched them go far and far away, but what excuse that they will bring up tomorrow?

That I don't know, but I needed to wait and see tomorrow.

-Fazbear Pizzeria-

Regular POV

The manager came out of the Security Room to the Entrance. He saw the two girls headed across the street to the hotel.

"Good, they are gone," the manager said.

"No, they are going to come back tomorrow," Mangles narrowed her eyes.

"The Trains discontinued around midnight," Freddy emerged from the Security Room.

"Where they are going to stay?" Mangles dropped a hint.

The manager murmured, "Son of the Bitch."

Toy Chica shrugged it off like it was nothing as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry," she said as she decided to head back to the kitchen, "I think Ballora will derail their plan."

TBC

* * *

I regretted not doing researching the location further, but it won't an official until Part 5 comes.

I wanted to apologize ahead since this chapter is going to take a long time. I won't rush it like I did to my other stories but take my time and effort on the next one.

Part 4 will come out after chadtayor020 finished beta-reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own FNAF or Love Hina.

Betaread by chadtayor020

Part 4

Freddy Fazbear wanted to whack their manager in the back of his neck, but was glad no children were on sight to hear such word. He doesn't want to risk getting in serious trouble if he was caught hitting their manager if it's not a reasonable cause. It's a validated reason and became concerned about what's going to happen in their mind.

"Does the receptionist take the warning seriously?" Mangles asked the manager.

"He's supposed to," the manager answered, "His hotel stays came out of my saving account to assure that Keitaro doesn't go back to this hellhole."

"Afton!"

 _Bonnie's POV_

Freddy prepared to hit Afton for his remark and it's true. What kind of iconic mascot are we to ignore the issue? I stood on the stage but narrowed my magenta eyes and advised him not to do so. At least no kids were around to hear our manager's language nor see Fazbear hitting him. I advised him not to do so since Afton told us that this place was nothing more than a hellhole. Nobody was stupid to sweep it under the rug and these girls weren't up for pizza.

Everyone knows it but these girls are up to no good from their body language.

"Freddy, I will advice you to hit our manager since it's necessary to call this location if the owner's considered irresponsible. Besides if it wasn't for Ballora how will we know that Keitaro or Business Partner's son was living in a bad situation? If his aunt wasn't going to do something about this, then who will?"

Out of the four animatronics, Freddy, Foxy, and I were the original animatronics left. Toy Chica was Chica's replacement if her facial recognition recognized the business partner's son then we don't know what is.

"Have ye saw Ballora?" Foxy asked.

-Receptionist Office-

With the receptionist tied to his chair and the window closed with the curtain drawn, he couldn't call for help as he was gagged by a dirty sock. He struggled to break free and fell flat on the floor.

The office's light turned off and the door closed. He couldn't see two white pupils peering in the darkness. The office's temperature reduced to zero as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. He didn't notice the Golden Freddy Fazbear's head levitating above him as he struggled to break free from his restraint.

-Lobby Room-

Ballora changed back into her disguise and didn't take two minutes to pass the warning down to Security Guards. Unlike the receptionist, they took the threat very seriously as they came out of the elevator with guns in hand. To her surprise, she uncovered a black journal, it turned out to be a Blacklist Book with the person's photos, name, and a reason behind why they aren't allowed in.

Before Motoko and Naru had a chance to step into the hotel, the Security Guards stood their ground and told them to leave or face the consequences. Naru tried to use her charms, but it didn't work when one of the guards told her that they were gay.

Motoko tried to threaten them, but the second Security Guard gestured to a surveillance camera recording. He exercised his right to tell her that he had a right to defend himself if she threatened to hurt him. Naru asked why they aren't allowed to stay for the night.

 _Naru's POV_

I tried to use my charms to seduce them to let us stay for the night. It shocked me that they were married and gay and it hurt my pride. It's easier when Mitsune didn't leave us, but it's our fault. No, this was Keitaro's fault since he didn't return home.

I couldn't blame this on Mitsune since we dragged her around to locate the fourth job. Fourth job, what happened to the last three jobs? I think everyone saw nothing more than a pathetic pervert who couldn't handle a simple job.

We took the liberty to take the taxi and it was a long place away from Hinata House. We couldn't let the children's restaurant have a pervert work among them. We ditched dinner to warn the manager about his mistake, but…

 _Motoko's POV_

I tried to threaten them with my sword, but the Security Guard gestured to the surveillance camera and I was forced to place my blade back in its sheath. The Security Guards told us off that we aren't welcome here since we were banned.

How could we banned?

 _Ballora's POV_

The Security Guards didn't tell them on they were banned if their sexist antics caused businesses to take dramatic steps. No owner wanted to risk their employees or customers to get hurt. They couldn't risk their properties getting damaged by a mishap and I'm flabbergasted on how come they haven't been arrested!

What happens in Hinata City, it stays in Hinata City?

I'm surprised that I used Las Vegas' slogan as a reference on what's going on in Hinata City. Nobody swept it under the rug, but they posted on the internet for everyone else to see.

If Toy Chica and I hadn't seen Keitaro Urashima smashed into the concrete we wouldn't believe it and then what will happen next? It doesn't make sense when someone crashes into concrete head first, shouldn't he have died?

 _Regular POV_

The Security Guard excused himself and walked up to the Receptionist Desk. He requested the Blacklist Book and Ballora handed it over without question.

The Security Guard walked up to Motoko and Naru, who demanded a clear answer, and were flabbergasted. They were horrified to see themselves on the blacklist.

"Does this ring a bell?" Security Guard taunted.

Naru and Motoko tried to deny everything, but it wasn't them alone. It was Mitsune Konno and Kaolla Su but they didn't see Mitsumi, Shinobu, or their manager on this. They tried to jump to another conclusion, but the Security Guards advised them to leave the property or police will have to get involved.

How will they explain this to Haruka when they are behind bars?

With this question looming in their conscience, they accepted defeat and left the property without looking back.

"I'll check if our guest is alright," the Security Guard told his partner.

The Security Guard handed the Blacklist Journal back to Ballora and took the elevator up to Keitaro's floor. His partner stayed in the Lobby Room assured that Motoko and Naru didn't returned. Once their owner arrived, he wouldn't let this slide, but he advised Ballora to take actions. They wouldn't let this incident slide if they come back with "reinforcements".

-Moments later-

The Security Guard arrived in front of Keitaro's hotel room and knocked.

 _Keitaro's POV_

Thanks to my aunt's warning, I couldn't go back to sleep and warned the receptionist. I doubted that they will let me stay another night or they will kick me without question. I'm afraid that I'm dragging a business down the gutter thanks Naru and their so-called justice.

I tried to lie down on my bed and couldn't let my guard down when I'm unsure on when or where they will arrive. After I was hired to my fourth job, my new boss took the liberty of providing me a hotel room and I didn't waste my money. I questioned if Mitsune was going to interfere, but she didn't.

 _Regular POV_

Keitaro jumped out of his bed when he heard the knock from the door. For a few minutes, he checked around to assure that everything was clear. He wanted to make sure if Kaolla didn't put a device to track him down and tried to keep calm.

"Urashima, are you up?"

He rushed up to the door and opened to see the guard. The Security Guard didn't tell Keitaro about the Receptionist's misconduct nor told him about the tenants' encounters. To his surprise, Keitaro's surprise, the Security Guard asked if he was alright since he couldn't risk his guests or co-workers getting in serious danger for no reason.

"I'm alright, but..."

"They were advised to leave the property and your worries are our concern," the Security Guard assured, "So, you need to go back to sleep if they try again. They have another thing coming if they come back."

Keitaro thanked the Security Guard before he closed the door to his relief.

He wanted to ask the Security Guard on what he meant by, "They have another thing coming".

He shrugged it off when he realized that someone took the threat seriously. He turned off the television before he laid back on his bed. He stared up the ceiling and swore that he saw something before he closed his eyes.

 _-Meanwhile with Naru and Motoko-_

"What should we do?" Naru asked

"I think we should head back," Motoko answered, "It's best to try it again next time with a full stomach."

 _Motoko's POV_

Naru and I started to regret leaving our home with empty stomachs, but we needed to take Mitsune's advise. Our stubbornness was our consequences when we dragged Mitsune to locate Keitaro's fourth job. I laughed on how embarrassing it was when this spineless pervert couldn't handle a simple job.

Maybe tomorrow, we will try to warn a manager to take extra precautions around him since we cannot trust him around children.

 _Naru's POV_

How could an idiot fail to maintain a job? Well, we will try again tomorrow and let's hope our lucky starts that we will be able to warn his boss.

?'s POV

After teaching the receptionist a lesson, I watched as those two girls left without question. Their insults weren't very remorseful when they assumed that he couldn't handle a simple job. Well, did their friend take the liberty into coming forward with the truth?

My brother was remorseful for his own actions unlike these two and I forgave him. I won't forgive them since they are the reason why businesses took dramatic measures for safety reasons. They will come back, but I doubted Michael will believe them.

They cannot see me, but I saw them as I peered into the window.

-Meanwhile with Mitsune-

Mitsune caught the last train and headed back to the Hinata House. She wondered on why she took extra precautions around paying attention to her environment as if someone followed her. She hoped it was not the bewitched teller who had a vendetta against her after he lost his job. She hoped these people don't go after her for vendettas and expected to go to the night club. The businesses turned her way or slammed their doors shut as soon as she approached them.

It gave her a chill down her spine when she felt someone watching her everywhere as she made her way back to Hinata House. She made it in one piece, but it was only the beginning.

She tried to open the door to let herself inside but couldn't do so.

"I cannot believe this," Mitsune thought.

She knocked on the door and waited.

Nobody came.

She knocked on the door again.

Nobody came, but she saw a light coming from Shinobu's window.

Minutes later, Mitsune prepared to knock open the door and the door opened to reveal none other than Haruka.

"Do you know what time it is?" Haruka demanded, "You three have the nerve to ditch dinner and tracked down Keitaro on his fourth job. What are you planning to do?"

 _Haruka's POV_

Mitsune returned home, but where was Motoko and Naru? I don't seem to care from the stunt that they pulled to track down Keitaro's fourth job. I'm surprised that Keitaro disobeyed my order and decided to give it a chance on his fourth job. I wanted questions and then answers, but I know Mitsune wouldn't say so.

What happened to his three jobs?

From what I know, I think someone should be held responsible and I was staring at her now.

"Uh, you see," Mitsune said nervously.

"You think it's a joke since we are under debt and nobody pulls their own weight. Haven't you forgotten?"

I hadn't forgotten when Hinata House was under the debt and my mother didn't informed anyone. Did she expect Keitaro to do so? He had every right to tell me off if he wasn't around and then I will have to pull the weight. Mitsune looked over her shoulder and it's strange, but it's for a good reason.

I received a call from Keitaro's bank that Mitsune withdrew his funds and she needed to pay back on what she stole. I know what she used it for and I don't have any remorse when she was nothing more than a dead weight.

"Mitsune doesn't trust you nor believe you," I narrowed my eyes, "You ditched dinner and you three are trying to have my nephew fired for no reason at all."

"Well, Naru and Motoko..."

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I don't want hear anymore from what I know. Naru and Motoko will have to hear this from me and I'm not letting them back into the house until morning time. I think you wasted your time for some so-called vendetta and I think it's wise if you three faced your punishment. I wouldn't spare you for a second for your actions."

Mitsune was flabbergasted when I wouldn't let her back into the house and I took the liberty into locking it. I wasn't in the mood to listen to her reason when I phoned Keitaro's three bosses. I questioned why they didn't kick Mitsune out and not fired my nephew since they hired and fired him on the first day.

My nephew gave me the phone numbers on where he worked, so I knew where he was if it's an emergency.

I'm not happy on where this was going, but I think I'm going to take action before it's too late. Keitaro was on this dangerous job and he survived.

My pride hurt when my sleep was interrupted to receive a call from my uncle/brother to tell me on what a disgraceful aunt I am. I didn't put much effort into helping my nephew with the situation, but I missed his call. He left a voice mail telling all this and told me that I'm not welcomed to the Urashima Bakery Shop anymore. The same goes for the girls if I didn't do something right.

That I am now.

 _Regular POV_

Mitsune was shocked when Haruka turned the tables against her. She called it unfair but Haruka called it justified since her antics were going to make them lose the inn.

Mitsune tried to say it's unfair, but Haruka asked, "When did you pay your rent for the past months?"

Mitsune didn't give an answer before Haruka handed her three sleeping bags and a tent. She didn't care if she needed the instruction manual as she slammed the door shut.

Mitsune kept her balance as she carried the heavy load and learned that Haruka wasn't bluffing.

The door opened, Shinobu gave Mitsune a glare as she said, "I'm not cooking for Naru, Motoko, and Mitsune anymore."

Before she slammed the door shut.

 _Mitsune's POV_

"Dammit!" I tried to hold my balance and fell on my back. I thought I'd plummet down the stairs and someone pushed me forward and I kept my balance.

I turned around and nobody was there. I realized that it's a miracle that I'm still alive, but I felt karma took a toll on me. I tried to use my antics to withdraw money for my selfish needs and the higher one caught wind about the whole ordeal. He fired the teller who was seduced by my charms and I'm forced to pay back on what I stole from Keitaro.

That wasn't fair.

I didn't think about it, but the fourth job gave me an unwelcome vibe in my opinion. I didn't last longer as I tried to step foot inside and I was forced to step back. Naru and Motoko needed to wait until tomorrow, but dragged me to a children restaurant outside of the Hinata City.

Our consequences, we skipped dinner and tracked down the location. They got what they wanted and I'm suffering at the end of this.

 _Regular POV_

Mitsune took her time down the stairs as she carried the sleeping bags and tent down the stairs. She wished Naru and Motoko followed suit to return home since it was a time wasting in her mind. She took the last train and didn't expect a twist when Haruka locked them out.

Thanks to her actions, Haruka took the liberty into locking her out as a fitting punishment for her actions. She didn't expect Shinobu punished them that she wasn't cooking for them anymore. It concluded that they ditched dinner and used an excuse without a second thought.

"Is this the punishment that I receive?" Mitsune asked shamefully and then the cold breeze passed her.

"I swore that I heard a yes," Mitsune thought as she made her way downstairs, but placed the heavy stuff down.

She prepared to make the tent before it started to rain.

"Dammit," Mitsune cursed as the rain started and she was forced to make a tent in the rain.

 _-Meanwhile in Hinata House-_

"I think it's a fitting punishment too," Haruka ruffled Shinobu's hair, "I think it's best to go back to bed, you have school tomorrow."

 _Haruka's POV_

Shinobu bid me a good night as she headed back to her room and I think I did something right for once. Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune needed to learn their lesson the hard way to realize that we are in a bad situation. I'm debating if I need to sell the Hinata Teahouse to cover the debt, but it will have to wait until the following day.

Kanako will have to take Keitaro's place when he's away and…

"Will Big Brother come back?" Kaolla asked.

 _Kaolla's POV_

"No Kaolla, Keitaro is on the mission to pay the debt," I heard from Haruka as she advised me to go to sleep.

I agreed without hesitation when I planned to side with Mitsune and decided to go against this. I tried to act naïve and assumed it's nothing, but this was a serious situation. The debt collectors will come home and reclaim Hinata House.

 _Flashback (During Dinner)_

Haruka and I called over for dinner without Mitsune, Motoko, Big Brother, and Naru. The environment was different when Shinobu said, "enjoy" in vain. She wasn't thrilled about how Motoko, Naru, and Mitsune ditched dinner without a second thought but I expected them to return home from the slice. It was completely rude if Shinobu was doing dinner but they decided to go against this.

Haruka used this opportunity as a private meeting to discuss how we are going to help cover the debt.

 _Regular POV_

"I thought Big Brother could handle it," Kaolla spoken out, but Haruka gave her a glare.

"Do you think that he was going to handle it alone?" Haruka asked them both.

Shinobu and Kaolla say a simple answer but decided to go against this since they thought Haruka was going to slap them. They remained silent as they looked down at their plates.

 _Flashback Ended._

"They said that he was able to," Kaolla said shamefully before she headed back into her room.

TBC…

* * *

Next chapter: How will Keitaro settle down on his first day in the children's restaurant as an errand boy?


End file.
